Dreaming Angel
by Valkryie Cullen
Summary: Miss Elizabeth 1st-person. July 6, 1991 was a day when a pivotal moment in wrestling touched the lives of fans all over the world. For Miss Elizabeth, the impact felt upon her was no less.


I don't quite know how to write a disclaimer for this, since the people presented here are real. I guess the most I can offer is that the storylines mentioned and the WWE all belong to Vince McMahon, who wouldn't profit any suing me. I'm not going to presume to know what Miss Elizabeth Hulette ever felt, or what she was feeling when these events happened. Having never met her, my characterization of her is based upon how other people saw her, and how she presented herself.

In any case, I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Dreaming Angel

* * *

"You two are going to get married."

When Vince McMahon proposed this idea, it almost seemed laughable to me. I looked at the man who stood by my side, whom was loved by the fans as Randy "Macho Man" Savage, and we both knew that it was only part of the show. After all, we'd already been married for the past seven years.

The road up to this point almost seems surreal to me. I could remember each trip down to the ring very vividly. The cheers from the fans if we were faces, and the boos from the face if we were heels. I remembered that regardless of our "good guy/bad guy" status that the fans lining the aisle would always reach for us, wanting a high-five or to touch their idol. I would lead the way down to the ring, and security would usually flank me to keep the fans at bay, and Randy would follow, his mind already into his tough wrestling character.

This recent trip down to the ring seemed no different, except the fans seemed to sense something was about to happen. I could see Gene Okerland awaiting us in the ring. Of course, he knew what was going to happen but he presented himself always akin to a reporter waiting to ask very important questions.

Vince had told us everyone would remember this day; July 6, 1991. As we reached the ring and could hear the buzz of anticipation from the fans, I realized he was telling the truth.

We gathered in the center of the ring, and I quickly scanned the crowd of fans surrounding us. Every face I saw had a smile on it, and many of them were still cheering even after Randy's theme played. It strangely reminded me of the path our storyline had taken the past few years. As part of the storyline, our partnership broke up when Randy blamed both myself and Hulk Hogan for a loss. Sometimes, those backstage segments would become so intense that I would breakdown in real tears. Randy undoubtedly has a gentler side to him that hardly anyone sees, but once he got into character he took kayfabe very seriously. It wasn't so difficult to "pretend" to cower when he was jabbing a finger at me and screaming at me. It was what helped to turn him into a top heel, and to my shock it was what made the fans love me even more. It felt so strange for me to go to the ring with another wrestler, and to sometimes even act against Randy in matches. The fans would cheer _me_ on, but they all seemed to feel the same way as I did; it just wasn't _right_.

Those years too, that we weren't "together" had been so difficult. Vince had been adamant about keeping kayfabe in real life as to not spoil the show. As a result, Randy and I couldn't be seen driving together or eating in restaurants together. At times we couldn't even sit together on airplanes or even share the same hotel room! I could remember at times, sitting alone in my room without company in some city, wondering what I was doing with myself.

I could see it, though; the envy in the other wrestlers when they looked at us. Many of them had families of their own to support, but most of them saw very little of their families. It could be heartbreaking for me to hear some of them talk about wanting to go home and see their kids, their wives, and yet Randy had me, his wife, with him on the road all the time. I tried to be kind to them, and they in turn were very kind to me. However, Randy discouraged me from getting "too close" to some of the wrestlers. I wondered if he was jealous in some way, but he would emphasize to me about certain "sides" of people that he had witnessed firsthand, but I didn't.

I guess it didn't really matter, though.

But we were here, and we were "together" again, even though we hadn't really ever been apart. Vince had carefully built-up to this moment over the past few months since our "reunion" at Wrestlemania VII. Even that seemed so surreal to me. I'd been placed very covertly on the aisle so that everyone could see me, but Randy "couldn't". When I jumped the guardrail and ran to the ring to save him, I just…well, I didn't know I could so fast in heels! Maybe I threw Sherri too hard out of the ring as well, but I was caught up in the moment, as were all the fans.

And we…I remembered standing in there, with Randy, as we faced off and I just started crying. I was crying and I didn't know how to stop. I could pretend to be upset; standing r at ringside and needing to act appropriately whenever Randy won or lost a match came naturally to me over the years.

But at that moment…the tears just came out of me and all I could think was "can we stop pretending we don't like each other and just be _together_ again?!" The emotions and the tears just kept pouring and all I wanted to do was hug him and kiss him. When we finally did, I was stunned beyond belief. The whole arena seemed to explode with cheers. He lifted me off my feet and hugged me tighter, and the cheers resonated even louder. Then he lifted me up onto his shoulder, as he commonly did in victory, even though he lost this "retirement" match. My vision was swimming, but I could see the fans. Everyone was on their feet, clapping their hands and cheering for us. I can't really describe in words what I was feeling, but it was almost magical.

And the cheers didn't stop. Every time we hugged they cheered for us. When I tried to hold open the ropes for him as I always did, and he instead held them open for me, the cheers were almost deafening. I didn't think I could ever be part of a moment where we could incite such a reaction in people, but we were.

And everyone was cheering for us once we went back through the curtain. Vince was so happy about how it turned out. He even told me people were openly crying in the audience, which I couldn't quite believe. Of course, when I saw the evidence of such on the pay-per-view replay, it just about moved _me_ to tears once more.

Gene brought me back to the present as he tried to conduct an interview with both Randy and I. Always one to cut to the chase; Randy interrupted him and began his declaration. "I've got something to say! To the zillions of people all around the world! And I also got something to say…to Elizabeth."

I didn't know how surprised everyone would be by this, as Vince had laid the groundwork for this moment for months. I could remember my appearance on _Primetime Wrestling_, and the reaction by the audience there and throughout the wrestling world of my declaration of love for Randy. I wasn't so much of an outspoken person, and I'd sounded uncertain to many when I made this confession. But I truly believed in those and I hoped…that Randy believed in the words he was about to speak to me.

I looked over at him now. He'd taken off his white-striped sunglasses and was looking at me uncertainly. I almost didn't know if he was into his character or if he was genuinely scared about what was going to happen!

You could almost feel anticipation building up in the people around us. Everyone was cheering and shouting encouragement to Randy. For several moments he would only say my name, followed by a long pause. Each time he spoke, the audience would quickly silence, but then pick up once he hadn't finished.

Still, he gave them what they came to see. "Elizabeth…I love you!"

The reaction to our reunion in the fans seemed to pale in comparison to the screams that exploded all around us. The sound of it nearly made me flinch, even as I felt tears fill my eyes. I knew that this was all part of a show; that we were already married, but it wasn't until he made this declaration that I felt the words strike pivotal chords within me. This all would mean nothing, and yet it suddenly felt so much more in that moment.

Randy struggled a little to get the ring out of his pocket, but once he did the place lit up once more. Even Gene looked excited by everything that was going on. We all seemed to be caught up in this momentum, in this one moment. When he knelt down and took off his cowboy hat, still holding the ring out to me, I had to hold myself still.

And still, the words still came slowly to Randy. "Elizabeth…will you marry me?"

I almost didn't hear Gene's prompt for reply because the arena had become so noisy. Would there be any doubts of what my answer would be? Nevertheless the fans were all but _begging_ me to say yes.

And I looked at Randy, and the tears again came so easily. We both knew what Vince wanted; an ensured buyout rate at Summerslam next month, and our pretend wedding would surely draw in viewers. But I realized it meant more to me than simply putting on a show. I looked at this man, whom I loved so much, and to marry him again suddenly made me so _proud_. What did the show matter? We were married and I loved him so much! Our true wedding anniversary was in December, but for this "ceremony"…I knew I would take it seriously.

But before that…I had to give my reply. And I gave it the most suitable way any companion of "Macho Man" Randy Savage could give.

"Ohhh, yeah!"

* * *

Feel free to leave me feedback, both positive and negative. I only ask that if you didn't like this that you don't totally ream me.


End file.
